Your Scar
by Saberin7
Summary: Regret is a terrible thing. It's like an emotional scar, never fading and a constant reminder as to what you did wrong. And the worst part is that no one see it except you.


**So it's thanksgiving and this is a present for someone (: It's my first contribution to the RWBY fandom so I hoped you all enjoyed it! **

**Oh it's probably not going to follow the actual plot of RWBY. Let's take it that the scar wasn't inflicted by the giant armour.**

**Your Scar**

Regret is a terrible thing.

It's like an emotional scar, never fading and a constant reminder as to what you did wrong.

And the worst part is that no one see it except you.

* * *

Ruby Rose took pride in her speed. It's her semblance after all.

Whether it's dodging wild packs of Beowolves or running away from her sister, there's nothing to stop her.

Time stops even if it's momentarily.

_Nothing is too fast for mer_.

That was what she firmly believed.

* * *

Weiss Schnee took pride in her swordsmanship. She didn't learn fencing for nothing after all.

It was all she had in her difficult childhood.

_Who could live with a father like that? _

The battle against the Giant Armour was tough, but she made it and proved her worth in wielding the rapier.

After coming to Beacon, she took pride in something – someone else, her team leader, Ruby Rose.

* * *

Their very first meeting was an explosive one, with Ruby knocking over Weiss' luggage and blowing them up. Who would've thought that the _brain-dead-impatient show-off -dolt _would be the best part of her life?

Weiss Schnee had never _ever _seen someone who had such an _extensive _lack of knowledge of the Schnee Dust company and the heiress herself.

To say she's miffed was an understatement.

And _who _let this _child _in here in the first place?!

Stomping off angrily, the white-haired heiress hoped to never cross path with this human being ever again.

* * *

Fate often does wonders.

In the Emerald forest, when Weiss Schnee walked into the very same irritable person that she didn't want to see, she never did expected that they would be partners.

The same view held as she walked away.

But as Fate would have it, Weiss Schnee traced back her path to the dolt. After all, to have Jaune Arc as her partner would _be so so so much worse._

As she ranted off on completing her mission, the girl with the red-hair thought otherwise.

_What's with her and her insane speed?! IS SHE TRYING TO SHOW OFF?_

_Fine. _

A Schnee could do this alone anway.

If she could eat her words, she would.

When Weiss Schnee first felt true fear, it wasn't the same as when her father forced her into doing something she didn't want.

It was when she saw red eyes and monsters of the dark.

* * *

She screamed for Ruby's name and she came back, even though they made a mess out of the forest..

"_We would never be compatible!" _Weiss internally screamed when Ruby striked the beowolf that she was aiming for, and setting the forest on fire as she redirected her attack.

Though she would never admit it, Weiss Schnee was glad that on that fateful day in the Emerald forest, she partnered up with that infuriating _idiot _that she met earlier, though that view only changed months later.

Yes, she was displeased when Ruby was made the leader of the team, but she was also _slightly_ amazed by Ruby's tactics to defeat the Nevermore.

_Just slightly. _

* * *

And Ruby Rose proved her worth as the leader of RWBY. But even so, they both had vastly different personalities.

Ruby was _hyperactive_, to the point that Weiss herself would get a major headache whenever problems concerning her partner arise.

Ruby was _naïve, reckless, impulsive. _The list could go on for as long as Weiss thought about it.

But Ruby was also endearing, hardworking and someone that brought comfort to her.

* * *

Her view of Ruby first changed when she spotted the young leader studying so hard till she fell asleep on her desk.

_So she wasn't goofing after all. _

When Ruby showed concerned for her bad childhood (she did only mention the most insignificant details) and moments later, concern for Blake who ran off after revealing she was previously from the White Fang, Weiss knew that Ozpin's decision that day was right.

Ruby was a good leader.

Ruby cared for her teammates.

She was a good partner.

So why did she felt something akin to sadness when Ruby was rushing all over the place looking for Blake?

She should be happy that her partner has grown.

* * *

These conflicting feelings never got better. It got worse after the one night Ruby further probed about her past.

Yang and Blake were both out helping to fix Yang's vehicle that night.

With no one else to talk to, Ruby turned to the only member left.

_So she only talks to me when she has no one else?_

Weiss bitterly turned away as Ruby approached.

The heiress never had anyone with her in the first place and she wasn't about to just anyone waltz into the wall she built around herself.

But Ruby Rose did it.

The conversation started, with Ruby talking about weapons.

That was, _thankfully, _one of the topics that Weiss herself was interested in. Coupled with Ruby's vast knowledge (_surprisingly)_ on weapons, it lasted over an hour.

That was until Ruby mentioned her rapier and she was tossed right back into the rivers of memories that she didn't want to remember.

She didn't know why, and she didn't know how, but Weiss broke down right in front of the person she didn't want to show her weakness to.

And that night Ruby held her till she cried for all her worth.

She cried for what her father did.

She cried for the friends that she never made.

She cried for her lonely self.

For the first time after leaving the Schnee household, Weiss Schnee had a peaceful sleep, with no monsters knocking on her door.

* * *

The feelings got worse.

It's there when _her _partner hang out with that _failure _of a Jaune.

It's there when _her _partner spent the entire afternoon talking about books with Blake.

Hell it's even there when _her _partner went out with her sister Yang.

It's most certainly not _jealously. _

Right, Weiss Schnee was never jealous of anyone.

* * *

Ruby didn't make it better.

After the first time Weiss cried, Ruby became more mindful of her.

_Since when is Ruby so thoughtful? _Weiss wondered as she realised Ruby brought her textbook that she left in the dorm room to class.

"Thanks Ruby," Weiss said, happy that she got her material ready for class.

"It's alright!"

The hyperactive leader flashed Weiss a mega-watt smile, flushing furiously and was curiously attentive in class that day.

* * *

Yang and Blake were out more often after their first year together.

That means that Ruby and Weiss had more alone time together.

Not that Weiss particularly minded, but she was having trouble keeping on her annoyed face even more so than ever and she was concerned with the flushes of red that her partner often had on her face.

It was another late night talk when Ruby first revealed about her mother. The day that Yang and Ruby was almost killed if not for her uncle that saved them both in time.

When Ruby was sound asleep she heard Ruby screaming for the first time.

"Mother…"

After waking Ruby up and grabbing her trembling hand, Ruby had launched herself onto Weiss, crying so hard that it's heart-breaking.

"Hey Weiss, can you keep it a secret from Yang?"

"Hmm…"

That's when they realised they needed each other.

* * *

They only grew fonder of each other afterwards.

Sometimes they would climb out through the windows when their other two teammates were asleep and watch the night sky together on the tree.

Sometimes, Ruby would climb into Weiss' bed claiming that she's cold. (And Weiss wondered why she couldn't come up with a better excuse.)

"Weiss you're warm." Ruby commented as her arm wrapped itself around Weiss' waist automatically.

"Have you forgotten what Yang calls me?"

"Mm…? Ice Princess?" The younger one groaned sleepily. _Why is Weiss questioning her? _

"E-exactly?"

"But you're warm to me. And you're my princess…" Ruby muttered and drifted off to sleep.

Sometimes they would just cuddle together in bed with Weiss ranting off and Ruby listening attentively.

And sometimes they would give each other pecks on the cheeks.

But they've never gone further than that.

* * *

That day it happened, their prides took a severe beating.

It was the most difficult mission that the team's ever faced. The headmaster himself warned the leader numerous times that their sole mission was to scout and scout _only. _

They had received reports on a large pack of Beowolves around the vicinity of a remote village, near a forest.

And their leader just _HAD TO _intervene when the pack rounded on a pair of children that was wandering near the outskirts of the village.

And so they intervened in the Ruby way, intervened by slicing apart those monsters, though only the pair of sisters agreed to the plan.

Blake took the pair of children to safety while the rest of the team leaping right into action.

"Couldn't you just rescue the kids?! Ozpin said to scout! Do you even know what scout means?" The heiress cried, a little out of breath as she dodged another paw coming her way.

"I do! This is nothing Weiss! Our team can handle this."

The numbers were slightly overwhelming and the longer the battle went on, the more enraged the heiress was.

Yang and Blake were separated from them as the blonde offered to go look for Blake.

The leader was quiet as she handled a few more Beowolves, her cloak a little ripped as she swept Crescent rose across.

As the spikes nearly took out Ruby's arm, the heiress exploded.

"Ruby honestly this is a stupid decision. We should've left when we got the kids."

"I can do this! Weiss can't you have a little faith in me?" Ruby cried, firing a clip and leaping over the largest Beowolf in the pack.

"That isn't the problem here!" Weiss screamed as she placed another glyph, jumping over to Ruby's side and sealing the limbs of the Beowolf in ice.

Ruby took it out the wolf with one strike and grinned.

"Thanks Weiss! I love you!"

The heiress huffed. "You don't even know what it means."

"I know! Stop saying I don't know anything!"

"You don't know…" Weiss cried bitterly as she turned her back against the leader.

They were silent for the rest of the fight and eventually it ended, ghostly silence enveloping the forest, both of them bleeding from various wounds and no sight of the other team members.

With the loudness of the silence was too much to bear, Ruby speed off into the distance, distraught over the plan, her underestimation of the enemies, and Weiss' attitude.

She felt as if she had let Weiss down and she couldn't bear to see Weiss' disappointed face any longer.

* * *

When Ruby left, it was like when they were back in the Emerald forest again.

Weiss was alone again but this time her aura was spent and she couldn't believe that Ruby had actually left her behind.

_Was Ruby upset with her? Will they go back to square one again? _

_What will she do without Ruby? _

As guilt wrecked the heiress, the bushes rustled, she felt the same déjà vu that she felt that very day they partnered up.

Red eyes the colour of blood closed in on her.

And Weiss screamed for her name again.

* * *

Ruby Rose took pride in her speed. It's her semblance after all.

But that day she wasn't fast enough.

Weiss Schnee took pride in her swordsmanship.

But that day she wasn't strong enough.

When the scream of her almost-lover partner reached her ears, the younger leader stopped everything and turned back.

Just like that day in the Emerald forest, Ruby found Weiss surrounded by Grimm.

The fight with the Beowolves had attracted a few boarbatusks and a roaming Beowolf.

Weiss looked utterly spent after dealing several strikes to the boarbatusks, summoning the last of her dust to seal the five boarbatusks.

The dust however was not enough to seal all of them. Even as Weiss frantically tried to parry the thrusts, she knew she was outnumbered.

Her arm was bleeding too much as the owner placed even more strain on it. Her knuckles were white from grasping her rapier too tight. Her nails torn as she thrust her faithful rapier into the body of the Grimm.

Ruby Rose arrived just on time to see the Beowolf swipe its paw across her beloved partner.

* * *

Weiss faintly felt something stinging her face and as abruptly the fight started, it ended. There was a whirlwind of red and angry shouts and everything stopped.

The only thing that mattered was the crying face of the one she cared so much for.

"I'm so sorry Weiss…"

Ruby launched herself onto Weiss, hugging her so tightly as if she would disappear any moment.

The heiress closed her eyes and said nothing, enjoying the warm hug that the leader gave her, glad that Ruby wasn't angry with her anymore.

"W-Weiss we n-need to get y-you back to school…" Ruby managed to say amidst all the sobs, caressing the heiress' face.

"Y-your aura's not healing you up..."

"I'm fine."

"N-no! You're not!"

The leader swept Weiss' across her feet and carried her out of the forest, where they eventually met the rest of their teammates and made it back to school safely.

But the scar on Weiss' face would never fade.

* * *

It was after the incident that Ruby began to avoid her.

"Hey Ruby, could you pass the book?"

"Uh..? Y-yeah."

"Ruby? You're acting oddly…" Weiss cornered her leader, peering into her eyes.

"I-I'm fine!" The pair of silver eyes were looking everywhere but into the blue ones.

"Ruby…" It was the tone that Weiss used when she's serious about something.

Ruby panicked and dashed out of the room.

Without Ruby realising, every conversation that Weiss initiated had ended up with Ruby running away from her.

The leader couldn't look Weiss into the eye anymore, not with the scar across her left eye.

Eventually the heiress stopped trying. She was alone all these years after all. Maybe this was her punishment to finally opening up to someone.

A Schnee never showed weakness and she broke the rule.

She accepted it, she never expected it to _hurt _this much.

It didn't' help that everywhere she went she was reminded of Ruby. Whether it's the balcony or the tree where they sat stargazing, their shared desk in class, she couldn't get the face out of her mind.

Was Ruby disgusted by her scar?

Did Ruby hated her?

Why wouldn't Ruby just _talk _to her?

* * *

The dorm room was filled with a tense atmosphere ever since they came back. It didn't take long for the yellow-black duo to figure out what happened.

The nights were spent with either the leader's or the heiress' bed empty.

It had come to a point where they stopped talking to each other.

The angry duo (it was mostly just Yang) decided that enough was enough and on the failing to confront Ruby, they resorted to locking the pair of partners in the dorm room one afternoon.

"YANG! LET ME OUT! YOU CAN'T LOCK ME IN HERE!"

"OH YEAH? I CAN! I'M NOT LETTING YOU OUT TILL YOU SETTLED THE MATTER WITH WEISS." Her sister roared from the other side of the door.

Ruby anxiously stole a glance.

The heiress was silent. She barely spoke the entire week.

The leader walked over to her bed and scratched her head awkwardly.

"Y-Yang's acting weird right? Ahahah…"

Ruby winced at how pathetic her laughter seemed.

"Weiss…?"

It's been a full five minutes and the heiress still didn't make a sound.

"Weiss…?"

"D-don't say my name with such concern." There was a strangled sob and Weiss lashed out.

Ruby's eyes widened. "Weiss…?" She walked over to her partner's bed, only to have a glyph repel her back.

"Don't say my name like it matters to you!"

"Weiss!" Ruby tried walking over again, but was once again repelled back and this time Weiss' bed was surrounded by a wall of ice spikes.

Through the wall of ice, Ruby could see the heiress sobbing uncontrollably, with her head buried within her knees.

"Weiss! Let me in!"

"I-I did. R-ruby I let you in and this hurts. Why are you avoiding me? Is it because of this?" Weiss caressed her scar.

The night that they came back, they were informed that the scar would be permanent. Weiss didn't thought it mattered. Her friends didn't care about it anyway.

But Ruby did.

And when her father found out, it led to another argument that _being a huntress wasn't safe _and _Weiss should come back. _

She had refused, to the point of threatening to end their ties, and this was what she get.

This _rejection _by her partner.

* * *

Without Crescent rose by her side, Ruby couldn't do anything. But that didn't mean that she would give up.

She pounded on the spikes with her bare hands, the coldness eating into her. She didn't stop even when her hands bleed.

"Weiss. I am. Not. Going. To. Let. This. Wall. Stop. Me." Each word was uttered with a punch to the spikes. But the wall of ice stood strong.

"Weiss, you're beautiful. You're still beautiful to me. It's just. The scar reminded me of my failure. The scar reminded me of how I almost lost you. The regret hits me so painfully. Why aren't I fast enough?"

"Weiss… I can't get the scene out of my head! That day I almost lost you breaks me. Weiss. I wouldn't know what to do without you."

"It haunts me everyday, Weiss I don't know what to do anymore!"

A punch to the spikes and a shattered knuckle later, the ice resided.

A pair of shaking arms slowly wrapped themselves across the trembling body of the team's leader and Weiss realised the most terrible scars are those that can't be seen.

"I'm sorry Weiss."

"I'm sorry too."

They spent the minute in silence, both trying to stop their sobs.

"And I know what love means!" Ruby huffed, reaching out to place a kiss on the lips of the heiress.

* * *

Even after a long long time, the leader would still get occasional nightmares (though she furiously denies) about it, but Weiss knew she would always be there to make it better.

-The end?-

* * *

**Thanks for reading this! (: Happy thanksgiving!**

**It was actually intended to be much much shorter but somehow I kept writing and voila 11 pages of words. I actually planned for this to be a one-shot but I feel like I should continue? Or maybe not. Should I write somemore RWBY? (if this wasn't too bad…) I'm sorry if Weiss and Ruby is a little ooc.**

**And yeah about regrets. I had did something that I regretted terribly. It still haunted me till this day even though it happened 4 years ago. Whenever I'm feeling down or something the memory of it just wrecks me. Literally wrecks me. I hope one day I will be able to forget about it.**


End file.
